This Modern Love
by Joellen15
Summary: He supposed he had always loved her. She always thought he was the one she was going to marry. Their relationship was taboo from the start, but that didn't stop him from loving her completely. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Reinette. **

It was well pass midnight when she heard all the chatter from outside her bedroom. Rubbing her eyes free of sleep and reaching to turn on the table lamp next to her bed, the voices grew louder. She pulled off her lavender comforter and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. "What's with all the people?" She said out loud. Slowly she walked to her door and opened it just a crack. The whole house, she guessed, was swarming with vampires. They all seemed to be happily chatting away with one another. "Maybe even a few humans are here," she thought to herself. Clad in a black loose long-sleeve silk button-up shirt and long black silk pj pants, she ventured out of her lavender colored bedroom. Every one turned to look at her and then her eyes fell upon him as he finished talking with a man who had dirty blond hair. "_G-Godric?_" She choked out. And that was when his eyes met hers. He's alive, she thought as a surge of happiness ran through out her body.

And then she ran to him. The whole house was silent as they watched the reunion between the girl and the sheriff. "Little one," Godric whispered in her ear as her thin arms wrapped around his neck.

A few feet away Sookie Stackhouse turned to Bill Compton. "Who's she?" She asked in a whisper.

Bill answered, "Her name is Reinette Godfrey. Godric found her as a baby abandoned in a dumpster sixteen years ago when he was in East Asia. He took her home and cared for her."

"Wait—she's _human_?" Sookie asked Bill in disbelief. "Does he, you know..."

"No, no one is allowed to touch her."

"I-I thought I would never see you again!" Reinette exclaimed as she sat in Godric's lap like a child with her arms wrapped securely around his neck. "I mean, I know Isabel told me she would bring you back, but I thought..." Godric lifted his hands to her eyes and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Everything is alright now little one. I'm home." Reinette hugged him tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

* * *

Later in the evening, Reinette had stationed herself next to Godric, sitting by his side in a chair Godric asked Eric to fetch for her. As the night rolled on and more people decided to move to the lounge rather than the living room to socialize, Godric had the fireplace dimmed and Reinette leaned her head on his shoulder. She clutched onto his arm as if at any moment he would disappear again. This was the first time she had ever been scared for Godric's safety. Through out her childhood and even now, she had always seen him as a strong man who could defeat anything and anyone, but when he was kidnapped by the Fellowship of the Sun she feared for the worst. She thought she would never see her Godric again, but here he was, next to her and everything felt right again. Suddenly Isabel came into the room with Hugo. She kicked his knees out from under him and he fell to the floor. Reinette thought that Hugo wasn't looking all that well. Everyone started to gather around. He had betrayed the sheriff, but most of all Hugo had betrayed Isabel. She was like a mother to Reinette. She was always so kind to her and loving.

When Godric ruled his verdict Reinette was not surprised like everyone else was. She knew, deep in her heart, that Godric could never wish the death of a person. She knew that Godric had killed people, that he had drank their blood like a savage, but time after time Godric had proven to Reinette that he was not a monster and that vampires and human _can_ exist together. Stan protested, but Godric had told him that this was his decision. Reinette had never liked Stan. He was course and cruel. She didn't understand why Godric kept him so close as his first lieutenant. But it was Godric's choice after all.

As Eric escorted Hugo out and the crowd disbursed, Reinette turned to Godric. "So are you going to tell me what happened at the church? I mean, what did they do to you? Did they hurt you? God...they're all crazy. I swear. Especially that Newlin guy."

"I'm afraid, little one, that that story is saved for another time-"

"But-" Reinette protested. What with everything that had been going on, she wished that she had been a part of it all. She felt useless.

"You should be asleep, should you not? Do you not have violin class in the morning?" Reinette rolled her eyes at this.

"I play better than most people. Besides, I haven't ever missed a class, can't I just miss it this once?" Godric smiled gently at her, not revealing his teeth.

"Considering the current situation, yes, you may miss class. But tomorrow night you better play something new for me, no Mozart this time." Reinette laughed. She always found it so easily to laugh in his presence. Eric walked up to the pair.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," he said as he bowed his head in respect.

"Of course not," Godric replied.

"Good. I was hoping I could introduce Miss Reinette to the person that made your rescue possible, Miss Stackhouse." Her face immediately lit up.

"Yes! Yes I would love to meet her," she exclaimed as she let go of Godric and stood up from her chair. Eric smiled to Godric and led Reinette to Sookie and Eric who were in the kitchen.

"Reinette, this is Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie was the one that infiltrated the church and found Godric." Reinette smiled and suddenly hugged Sookie. Surprised, Sookie hugged back.

Once they parted, Reinette said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! He's back home because of you and I just can't think you enough."

Sookie genuinely smiled down at her. "Well aren't you cute! Godric seems like a good vampire with the way he handled Hugo."

"Thank you...yes, he's very forgiving of others. Sometimes almost to a fault," Reinette said to her.

* * *

Eric knelt down onto one knee by Godric's side as Reinette slept, sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. Eric said that he had arranged a human for Godric to drink from. Godric thanked him, but he said he wasn't hungry. Eric tried to joke about the fellowship, but he turned serious and asked Godric why he wouldn't leave when he came to retrieve him. Godric recounted that he wasn't treated badly, in fact they were just ordinary people. He disagreed, but Godric said that vampires were honestly frightening. Godric looked down at Reinette's sleeping figure. "I don't see the threat in treating humans as equals."

When Eric seemed like he was done talking with Godric, he asked, as he looked down at Reinette, "I don't understand-"

"And I don't think you ever will," Godric said as he looked at him. "You say the same words every time you see her. My answer will not change."

"It is frowned upon by the others. Why do you continue this?"

"She doesn't see me as a sheriff, or a vampire. I'm just Godric to her and nothing else. She doesn't even see me as a monster. She thinks...she thinks I am a good person."

Then Eric and Godric heard shouting from kitchen. Eric raced there while Godric gently picked up Reinette and placed her in the chair. A few minutes later Reinette woke up and found herself alone in the dimly lit living room. She stood up and walked to the entrance of the kitchen where people had gathered. Vampires moved out of her way as she watched Godric scold a vampire for attacking Sookie. Reinette had never really seen him get so angry before. It surprised her how cold his voice was when he spoke to her. And as fast as it started it all ended and Bill escorted a woman in a red dress to the exit of the house. Godric sensed Reinette behind him and he turned. "I hope you did not have to watch that."

"No, I didn't. I just saw the end," Reinette replied. The crowd of people disbursed back to the living room and lounge.

"You should go to sleep now Reinette. You have never stayed up this late before." Reinette shook her head and clutched his arm.

"You said I can stay up." He sighed and then smiled gently down at her.

"And so I did. I want you to stay close to my side. I fear for your safety at the moment," he said in a serious tone. Reinette nodded and we walked back to the living room.

* * *

It wasn't an hour later when the peace was disturbed yet again. Godric and Reinette walked to the lounge where a man stood saying something to the vampiric crowds. And then he unzipped his jacket and revealed chains, no doubt made of silver, and explosives. He pressed a button.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Reinette. **

**Author's Note: Thank you for ALL the reviews! I love you guys so much. It really does help when writing. On another note, I can't wait for Sunday either, but I can't go on with the story until I've seen the episode. So until then, here's some back story. Oh and this chapter is in 1****st**** person, just so you know.**

**Age 4**

This was the age when I first started school. Up until then everything was great. I slept during the day and stayed up in the evening. I played with my toys. Godric even organized tea parties. He never participated in them, though, since he was always busy or had some matter to take of. I knew then that he had to be some important person. People, strange people, would sometimes come over to discuss "important things." But Isabel was always here, at our home and she would play pretend with me. I would be her baby and she would be my mother and everything was great.

But as school started to approach, Godric changed my sleeping schedule where I would sleep at night and stay up during the day. He even hired "normal" people, nannies, to watch over me in the day while he slept. I saw less and less of him each passing evening.

Then school started. It wasn't like I was an outcast, but the other kids already knew that there was something wrong...I shouldn't say wrong. It's not the right word. I should say _weird_ instead. The other kids at my preschool knew that there was something _weird_. My parents never showed up, not for plays, or recorder recitals, not even to pick me up. It was always my nannies. None of the other kids had nannies, just me. On the playground it would just be me sitting on a bench while the others played kickball or climbed on the jungle gym. I would be watching, hopelessly, as they laughed and ran around. Every time I came close they would stop and look at me as if I had some contagious disease.

**Age 10**

This was the age when I realized what Godric, Isabel and Stan really were. It was twilight, the sun was just about to drop below the horizon. My nanny at the time, Karen, was getting ready to leave. None of the nannies I had, and I went through a lot of nannies, knew about Godric. They always thought that my father was constantly on a business trip and that my mother, who they thought was Isabel, worked all day and only came at night since she would come exactly when the sun was gone. Tonight though, Isabel had to do something for Godric once the sun fell so she couldn't come over until later. Karen waited with me for Isabel, but both of us didn't know that she would be late tonight. Instead, Stan came over.

Stan and I never liked each other. In fact, I was pretty sure he wanted me dead. Once when I was younger I heard him say to himself that he was going to put me in a plastic bag and leave on the side of the road somewhere far away. Luckily Isabel caught him inching towards my crib and stopped Stan from kidnapping me. Godric was not pleased.

When Stan came over tonight, he didn't look so well. He was paler than usual, his eyes were blood red. I could feel Karen tense up beside me. I wasn't that scared. I had seen Godric like that a few times before and even Isabel. When I asked Godric about it, all he said was that he was hungry. Stan inched closer to us. "Evening ma'am," he even tipped his black cowboy hat, exposing his teeth.

"Um, hello. I'm sorry, but is Miss Godfrey coming soon? I really must be home," Karen said worriedly.

"Oh don't worry about _Miss_ _Godfrey._ She's busy at the moment. So she sent me here." I gripped Karen's sleeve. I could see the hunger in his eyes now. Looking up at Karen, I knew she was already gone. Her eyes were glazed over. There was no more fright in her face. All she did was stare blankly into Stan's eyes.

"Stop!" I shouted as I let go of Karen and shoved Stan as hard as I could. He didn't even budge. Stan glanced down at me and that was the first time I saw vampire fangs. With one swift motion he flung me against the wall and I heard the distinct crack of my arm being broken. He dove for Karen's neck and latched himself onto her. She didn't even scream. She just lay there on the couch staring at the ceiling. Suddenly Stan flew across the room and collided with the television.

"Reinette!" Out of no where I was picked up. I looked up at Isabel, sobbing profusely.

"I-Izzie!" I wailed as Godric gripped Stan by the neck, he even raised Stan off his feet.

"You'll die for this," Godric said coldly. Isabel cradled me in her cold arms like a baby.

"Godric, Reinette is injured," Isabel said, breaking the tense moment between Godric and Stan. Godric dropped Stan. "Leave. Now. I will deal with you later." In the blink of an eye Stan was gone. Godric walked over and took me from Isabel as I cradled my broken arm. "Everything is fine now, Reinette." He looked over at Isabel. "Clean up the nanny, glamour her and erase her memory and send her on her way. Then we'll both take Reinette to the hospital." Needless to say, Stan was not allowed anywhere near me. No one was, except Isabel. Godric would sometimes even wake up during the day to check up on me without the nannies seeing him.

**Age 13**

This was the age when I found out what happened to a vampire when they were staked and the first time I met Eric Northman. I was walking home from the library. I had been doing some research for my science project and mistakenly stayed later then I should have. As I was walking, the sun was setting below the horizon and then it was dark. The street lamps flickered on. People thought that the neighborhood I lived in was safe since it was considered the "rich part of town." But I knew better. Vampires came night after night, wanting to talk with Godric and discuss "important things." I usually stayed in my room at those times. Godric said it was safer if I do.

I passed by an alley and I heard screams. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I run? Should I see what was happening? It sounded like a woman screaming. Slowly coming to the entrance of the alley, I peered in. A woman was pinned to the brick wall of a building while a man had his mouth to her neck. It was then that she spotted me. "HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The man looked up at me and I saw his fangs. I ran.

I dropped the books I borrowed and sprinted as fast as I could, but that didn't help at all. In a split second the man was in front of me. He wasn't anyone I recognized, but all I knew was that he was a vampire. "Well hello there. Sucks that you had to see that." And then he was behind me with his arm around my waist and his other arm around my neck. "Sorry, can't let you tell your little friends you saw that." His mouth was close to my neck and I was sure this was the end. I felt like an idiot, I was too scared to scream for help.

"Excuse me, but I don't think that would be a wise thing to do." The man turned around. There in the glow of a street lamp stood a tall, blond man.

"Yeah, why do you care?" He snarled.

"Because she happens to belong to the sheriff of this area." And then he took out what looked like a leg from a wooden chair. The man's eyes went wide.

"W-wait buddy! I-I was going to-" But it was too late. The blond man stabbed the other in the back with the leg of the chair. Blood exploded from the man's mouth, drenching me. I screamed as the blond man grabbed the collar of my shirt. We watched as the man exploded and decayed right in front of our eyes. I looked down and screamed again. I was covered head to toe in blood.

"I think it would be best to take you home now." I wiggled out of his grasp and turned to him, taking out a can of pepper spray from my pocket.

"Who are you?!" I shouted as I held up the can of pepper spray.

"Eric Northman. I'm...an _acquaintance_ of your Godric." He looked around before his eyes settled on me once again. "As I said, it would be best if we were on the way back to your home. I hear Godric is severely displeased when you aren't back by evening."

**Thank for reading! And review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Reinette.**

**Author's Notes:**

**1. Once again THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed. It means so much to me. Just one thing, I hope no one thinks that Reinette and Godric's relationship is **_**incestuous**_**. Because, I don't know, I feel that some people might get the wrong idea about Reinette and Godric and that he's more of a father figure to Reinette which in this case HE'S NOT. I repeat: GODRIC IS NOT A FATHER FIGURE TO REINETTE. From the beginning, he's never seen her as a daughter because he...well, he's just never seen her as a daughter. I don't think he sees himself as a father either. Sorry...I know I'm kind of ranting. **

**2. Here's more back story. I think this part is just me reassuring myself that you don't think Godric and Reinette as Father and daughter, or brother and sister for that matter. So yeah. Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review!**

**Age 14**

This was the age when I first came to realize I had been in love with Godric all my life. Godric had enrolled me in this _prestigious_ private catholic high school here in Dallas. Yes, I agree, _very_ ironic. I told him right before I culminated from middle school that I didn't mind going to a public high school. I knew that the kids at a public high school would be less...intimidating. From all the television I watched, kids at private schools were obsessed with gossip, status, sex, drugs, and money and none of those things interested me. I had learned that I was always going to be a loner, even in preschool when no one wanted to play with me, I said to myself, "Rei, it's okay. You don't want to play with them either." But maybe I was lying to myself back then. I don't know, I was fine with just Isabel and Godric as company, except sometimes I would like someone my own age, who wasn't a vampire, to talk with. It was hard to talk to Godric about boys and _girl_ stuff.

The girl stuff was saved for Isabel. I had my first period at the beginning of my freshman year and that was probably the most traumatic experience of my life, more traumatic than that vampire that tried to kill me when I was ten. I had come home from school and I hadn't noticed I started my period. All of a sudden, from out of the basement, Godric came in and in a panic he asked me if I was injured. I looked at him weird and said no. That was when I looked down at my jeans and found blood. Needless to say, I was embarrassed and ran to my room, locking the door behind me. Godric didn't even follow me, he didn't even try to knock and ask if I was okay. I had to wait till nightfall for Isabel so that she could help me. From then on I think Godric didn't see me as a child anymore.

The middle of my freshman year of high school, a boy asked me to the Winter Ball. His name was Kevin Dougal. Kevin was on the soccer team and he was a junior at our school, he was also very handsome. Sometimes he would talk to me too. He was probably the only person to ever talk to me and not just to ridicule me. For the dance Isabel and I chose an ivory dress for me to wear. It was floor-length and strapless. When I tried it on I felt like a princess. "Remember, okay? When he gets here _act normal_. No comments about him looking good enough to eat. No comments on how good he smells, _okay_?" I said, lecturing Isabel and Godric. Isabel simply laughed at my request.

"Don't worry, pubescent boys aren't my type," Isabel said smiling.

"Godric?" I asked. He turned to me with a cruel look.

"Yes, Reinette?"

"Don't be mean, okay?" He sighed and nodded. I smiled and walked over to the window, waiting to see him.

Behind me, I heard Isabel say softly, "Don't tell me you're jealous of a _teenage_ boy."

"_I'm not_," Godric whispered back.

Not a few minutes later did I hear the sound of a loud Mustang come onto the driveway. I jumped up happily and ran to the door, but Godric got there before me and opened it himself. Kevin stood there with his fist up, ready to knock. "Um hey. You must be Godric, right?"

"Yes he is," I said before Godric could say anything. I pushed Godric out of the way and stood in front of Kevin. "So um, ready to go?" I asked worriedly even though I had a smile on my face. I knew this was a bad idea. I should have just stuck with my previous plan and that was to just meet him at the dance. But no, Isabel insisted that Godric and she meet him first.

"Wait! Wait, I have to take pictures of you two first," Isabel said. I inwardly groaned. It was bad enough that Godric was in a bad mood, but did Isabel really have to milk this? "Now come on," she said as she took a sleek digital camera out of her pocket. "Get closer together." I hadn't noticed that Godric had left the room. I was too preoccupied with Isabel embarrassing me. Kevin wrapped his arm around my waist. Isabel took a picture. He then took out a white orchid corsage.

"Oh, Kevin..." I sighed as he slipped the flower on my wrist. It really was a beautiful flower. Not my favorite, but still...Isabel snapped away at our moment. I pinned the boutonniere to his lapel, making sure I didn't poke him with the needle. Again, Isabel snapped away.

"Bring her home by one," she said as we moved towards the door. I looked around just once, wondering where Godric had went off to, but I shrugged and left with Kevin.

* * *

The dance was okay. It was nothing special although during the slow songs Kevin tried to kiss me numerous times. I moved away in time so that he would just get my cheek, but he was pretty determined. On the way home it was a different story. Through out the night he had been drinking from a flask of God-knows-what that a friend of his brought to the dance. By the end of the whole thing, I was helping him get to his car without getting in trouble by the chaperons. I knew I shouldn't have let him drive, but I hated making a scene. I mean, he _looked_ sober enough to drive. "So did you have fun?" He asked as we drove down the freeway.

"Yeah," I answered back as I looked out the window. Suddenly I felt his hand on my thigh. I gave him a look and slapped his hand off.

"Aw come on-"

"You're drunk."

"So?"

"So I don't like it when people are drunk around me," I said back angrily. All of a sudden he stepped on the gas and got off the freeway. He stopped basically in the middle of no where. "You're suppose to be taking me home right now-"

"Shut the fuck up. If I want to touch your goddamn leg then I'm going to touch it, okay? You should be fucking thankful I took you to this goddamn dance...you know what? The real reason I took you was because I bet my friends I could fuck you before the end of the night and that's what I'm going to do. People like you shouldn't even be alive." I slapped him across the face, but that only made him angrier. He took a hold of my wrist and pulled me on to him.

"Stop!" He kissed me on the lips, but I kept punching his chest. He managed to stick his tongue in my mouth, making me shut up. I wiggled free from his grasp and turned to my door trying to open it, but he had put the child-lock on.

I was going to get rape. I couldn't believe I let this happen. I was so stupid. How could I have fallen for the first guy that showed even just a little bit of interest in me? I was so naïve. I should have seen this coming.

Kevin grabbed me around the waist with both arms and pulled me into the backseat. He got on top of me and attempted to make out again, but I slapped his face. "You fucking whore!" He pinned me down with one arm while he moved his hand to beneath the skirt of my dress.

"STOP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Kevin punched me in me cheek and I started to cry. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" But it was no use. He wasn't going to stop. He unzipped his pants and then placed his hands on my chest, feeling me up while kissing me. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

Suddenly the door was ripped opened and Kevin was thrown off of me. I sat up and saw Godric holding Kevin up by his neck. "How dare you treat her like that, you savage animal," Godric said with anger. All Kevin could do was gasp for air. He was holding onto Godric's wrists, willing him to let go.

"Godric! He's going to die!" I shouted. I was angry as well, but I didn't want anyone to die tonight and by anyone I meant Kevin. Godric could easily rip him in two. I got out of the car just as Godric let go of him. The boy fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE-" Kevin started, but Godric took a hold of his collar.

"If you even come within a mile of Reinette I'm going to kill you." I came up behind Godric and took a hold of the arm holding onto Kevin. He let go and Kevin fell to the ground once again. I wiped away the tears from my eyes, trying to not look more pathetic than I usually was. Godric turned to me. "Are you-"

"Yeah. Just...just make him forget tonight and let's go home, okay?"

Godric glamoured Kevin into thinking he promptly took me home and was on his way home himself. We watch as he dazedly walked back to his car and drove off. When I looked up at Godric I started to cry. The tears wouldn't stop. I thought Kevin was really going to rape me, I thought no one was going to stop him. But like always, Godric was there to save me. He carried me bridal-style back to our home and the whole time I was looking up at him. The way Godric's pale skin glowed in the moonlight, it made me wonder if I'd ever find someone like him for myself. But then I realized I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with someone else. I wanted to be with Godric.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Reinette.**

**Author's Note: Hello dear ones. Sorry there hasn't been an update. School just started for me. But as for the story, I'm not sure whether to go ahead and write his death like in the show, or go on like his death never happened. Because, see, I really loved his death in the show. It was poetic and beautiful and it was the perfect way for him to go, but I love Godric, really I do, and I was sad as well when he died. Maybe write a review with your thoughts? Other then all of that, enjoy!**

The ringing in my ears didn't stop when I opened my eyes. The whole room looked like a war zone. There was blood everywhere and bodies lying on the ground. Some were still moving, others weren't so fortunate. "Godric?" He turned around to face me. Luckily he and Isabel were uninjured since we had been towards the back with people standing in front of us. There were spots of blood across his face tough, and on his clothes. I wiped some of the blood off his face with the sleeve of my silk shirt. "You're okay, right?" I asked. He looked fine enough, but you can never be too sure. Isabel had gone off to see who was still alive and who was dead.

"Yes, I'm fine. And you?"

"Slight ringing in my ears, but other than that I'm fine." I took his hand as we walked around.

Isabel came up to us. Godric asked who was dead and one of the names she mentioned was Stan. I couldn't help, but smile, though I tried not to so I bit the insides of my cheeks to stop from doing so. It wasn't the best time for smiling. Godric addressed the survivors and told them to go to the Camilla Hotel. I stayed by his side as they left. With one look around the room, we both left.

* * *

"Thank you," I said to the bellboy as I tipped him a five. He smiled and left the room. Godric was in the bathroom, taking a shower. I changed into some white cotton pjs and plopped down on the couch that faced the television in the living room. Godric had gotten a two bedroom suite for us. Isabel was in the hotel room next to ours incase something were to happen. I heard the water stop and turned as Godric walked out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a white tank top and white linen pants. I smiled at him and he walked over and sat down next to me. Leaning my head against his shoulder, I closed my eyes and yawned pulling my knees to my chest.

"I think that means you're tired little one," he said as I yawned again.

"No, I wanna stay right here, with you...I was really scared tonight. I thought...I don't know..." I opened my eyes and looked up at him as he draped his arm over my shoulders. There was something _off_ about him. He didn't look like the Godric I knew. He looked like a ghost. He was paler than usual and more tired. "Are you hungry?"

"My hunger is the least of my problems," he replied with a hollow tone. I touched his face, he closed his eyes and leaned against my hand.

"Godric-" I was going to ask him if there was anything I could do, but he stopped me.

"How many children do you want?" I knitted my brows together and gave him a confused look. Why would he ask me something like that?

"I don't know. I guess..." I smiled as I thought about it. "Maybe two, a girl and a boy, but it doesn't matter, I'd love whatever I have just the same." He smiled as well, but it didn't seem..._right_. "Why do you ask?" I said, confused again.

"We should get some sleep," he said as he started to stand, but I held onto his wrist and pulled him back down onto the couch. I held his face with my hands when he refused to look at me.

"Why are you asking Godric? That question was kind of random."

"It is just me realizing that once again my life is a waste." I moved to hold his hands with mine.

"Stop," I said concerned. In these last few years, he acted as if he wasn't meant to live, that he was a waste and that there was nothing left for him. Now was one of those times. I caught his eye with mine since he wouldn't look at me. "I have to confess something..." Here I go. I looked away, but mustered up the courage I had and looked at him. "Ever since I was a little girl, ever since I could remember, there was only _you_." He looked at me confused so I let go of one of his wrist and touched his face. "When I played pretend, when I would daydream, you were the only I was going to spend my life with. There was no one else." And then he understood. Quickly he stood up, before I could react and started to walk to his bedroom. I ran after him and hugged him from behind. "Please, _please_ just...wait...I..." He turned.

"You deserve better Reinette," He removed my arms from around him.

"No. I deserve _you_. I want _you_. I need _you_. Only _you._" And then I understood why he asked me that question about children. "I don't want kids," I pleaded. "I don't need them. I just need you!" I begged. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It was foolish of me to think that when you would grow older things would change, but it is clear now that they will not."

"Stop! God! Why do you have to act this way! Don't you see? I don't need anything. I don't need food, or clothes, or a house. All I need is you!"

"Reinette...I'm sorry, I should not have brought this up." He turned once again to leave, but I spun him around, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as I could. I wanted him to feel everything I felt. I wanted him to believe that things would work out. I wanted him to love me just as much as I loved him. After a few minutes I parted from him to catch my breath. But he just stood there, unmoving, with his eyes closed.

"I'm in love with you. I always have been, don't you see?" I pleaded, whispered against his lips. He didn't say anything this time, he didn't protest. Instead he kissed me.

And as we kissed we made it to his bedroom. I parted from him as we got to the side of his bed. I lifted his shirt over his head, dropped it to the floor and ran my fingers down his chest. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt and that too dropped to the ground. I took his hand and laid down on the bed with his on top of me. He kissed me once again. The rest of our clothes were soon discarded. "Say it." I moaned against his lips. "Tell me you love me." I closed my eyes.

"I'm in love with you Reinette."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Reinette.**

**Author's Note(s): Hello again! Aren't I wonderful for updating so quickly? Anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews and suggestions. They REALLY helped. **

**

* * *

**

It was cold and dark like so many other dreams I had. I was in an alley way and I was pressed against a wall. No...could this be? It was that time I almost got bitten, but Eric had saved me. Yet now...now I'm the woman that was being attacked. "Stop!" I managed to gasp out. My hand went to the back of the head of the man. I tried to look down, to see his face, but he was far too strong for me to even budge, he was a vampire after all. "Stop!" I said more forcefully this time, but that seemed to have taken all of my strength because in a few seconds I was limp against the wall, the only thing holding me up was him.

And then he removed his fangs from my neck and stood up straight. In the dull moonlight I saw his face. "_G-Godric_?" He smiled devilishly, baring his fangs that were red with my blood.

"You should not have trusted me." I shook my head with the little strength I had.

"I love you, remember?" His face fell.

"Even though I did _this_?" Instead of answering him, I reached up and touched his fangs with my fingers. I touched one of the points and pricked one of my fingers. He took my hand and licked the drop of blood coming from my finger.

"_Always_."

* * *

I woke up to voices coming from the living room. I was naked and alone in Godric's bedroom. What time was it? I looked over and the clock read four o'clock in the morning. When I got up, I winced. I was achy all over. Slowly, I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a thick, brown bathrobe and pulled it on, tying the belt around my waist tightly. I walked to the door leading to the living room and opened it just a crack.

There was something going on, like a meeting. There was Sookie and Bill Compton along with Isabel, Eric and Godric. But what surprised me most was the fact that Nan Flanagan was there and she definitely did _not_ look like the way she looked on television. The way she was speaking to Godric really angered me. She was scolding him as if he were a child. He wasn't even fighting back!

Half of me wanted to go out there and beat the crap out of her, but the other half knew that if I went out there she would take me away from Godric and I would never see him again. Eric looked up at me suddenly and I knew what he wanted to say to me, he wanted me to stay back. But what Godric said next broke my heart. "I offered myself." My mouth gaped out in shock.

"Why?" Nan asked.

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?"

"What do you think?" Godric said. I looked over at Eric. I never saw him look so sad before...and confused.

Nan said, "I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor?"

"Irrelevant," Godric said, "Only a rumor. I'll take full responsibility." My heart sank to the floor and I closed my eyes. Why would he say that? None of it was his fault! Okay, yeah he _did_ go willingly to the church for which I will probably never understand, but why would he take the fault for Hugo?

"You bet you will." I gritted my teeth together.

"You cold bitch," Eric said.

"Listen," she said, looking at Eric. "This is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you." She turned to Godric. "Sheriff, you fucked up, you're fired."

"I agree," Godric said, nodding. I shut my eyes. He couldn't have said that, could he? What's wrong with him?! Why was he acting this way?! "Of course. Isabel should take over, she had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric, fight back," Isabel urged.

"What are you saying? She's a bureaucrat! You don't have to take shit from her!" Eric shouted.

"You wanna lose your area, _viking_?" Nan said.

"You don't have that kind of power," Eric said.

"Hey," she said sweetly, "I'm on tv. Try me."

"I'm to blame," Isabel said in Godric's defense. "I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing-"

"Isabel," Godric said, stopping her. He turned to Nan. "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

Nan shrugged. "Works for me." I bowed my head. I couldn't look at longer. Why was Godric doing this? It was as if...I don't know...he had no reason to fight or live anymore. Sookie came to Godric's defense, but it didn't really help. Suddenly, as Nan was telling off Sookie, Eric was rose from his seat only to be stopped by Isabel.

"Eric," Godric said, like a father reprimanding his son. "It doesn't matter." Eric backed off and sat back down. I sat back on the bed wondering, asking myself why Godric would give in so easily.

After a few minutes of talking, Nan said, "Godric come to my suite and fill out the forms."

"Soon," he said. "First, I have something to say." At this I stood up once again and looked through the crack. He looked at everyone. "I'm sorry...I apologize for all the harm I've caused...human and vampire...I will make amends. I swear."

"Take it easy," Nan said, getting up. "It's just a few signatures." She clapped him on the back and left. Once she was out the door, everyone stood up. Eric went to meet Godric. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out what they were saying. The only word I could understand was _roof_ and then Godric walked pass Eric and out the door. Quickly I took off the robe and went to the bathroom, but not before getting some clothes. I pulled on some jeans and a shirt and pulled on my tennis shoes. When I walked out there, there was only Sookie and Bill. I smiled at them then walked out of the suite through the front door.

Since the word I heard was roof I guess that Eric and Godric were there. It took me sometime before finding the door to the stairs that lead up to the roof and when I finally got there I saw Godric and Eric talking in Swedish. I could make out some of it, but not all. Godric had taught me some of his language when I was younger, but I had since forgotten most of it. Eric bowed his head and cried, "_Please. Please_," in Swedish. He dropped to his knees in front of Godric. "_Please. Godric_."

"_Father. Brother. Son_," Godric replied in Swedish. Eric was weeping freely now. "Let me go."

"I won't let you die alone," Eric said strongly.

"Yes, you will." And then Eric started to cry yet again. "As your maker...I command you." Eric stood up. Slowly I walked over to the pair. Godric wouldn't look at me in the eye. I took Eric's hand in mine and looked up at him.

"I'll try," I mouthed to him. He nodded and placed his hand on top of my head before he left downstairs.

"Godric-" I started, but he stopped me.

"Why did you come, Reinette? I don't want you to see this," he said as he turned eastward towards the rising sun.

"_Please don't do this_." Tears filled my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. "Don't I mean anything to you? Do you _want_ me to be alone?"

"You mean _everything_...and, I don't think you would be alone. You are very much loved. I think...I owe you the biggest apology of all...last night-"

"Last night was everything I've always wanted. Everything I always wanted with _you_. _Please Godric_. Let's go back inside. The sun will be up soon-" I pleaded.

"Will you take care of him? Eric?" I closed my eyes wishing he wasn't telling me these things right now. I would've grabbed him and dragged him by his feet if that was what it took, but he was a vampire and I was just a human. The sky was getting lighter. I only had minutes if not seconds.

"Godric...i-if you die then...then I'll kill myself too!" I shouted. It was a cheap shot, but it was the only shot I had. Finally, he turned to me and looked me in the eyes. "I'll do it," I sobbed as I furiously tried to wipe away the never-ending stream of tears from my eyes. I ran towards the edge of the building and looked down. "You know I will." I looked over at him.

"I think...you got that thick-headedness from Eric." Slowly he walked over and wiped away my tears with his thumbs. He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes just as smoke started to come off from him. "Promise me one thing-"

"Anything," I begged.

"Never become a vampire."

I blinked a few times, but quickly said, "Yes." He opened his eyes, took my hand in his and just as the sun rose above the horizon we made it downstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note(s): This is not the last part. I repeat: THIS IS NOT THE LAST PART. Now, here's what I need from my wonderful readers: what should happen next? Tell me in a review. Because, quite frankly, he's alive and semi-well, but I want something big to happen next and I'm not sure because in the show he died and well, that's the end of that, but not for my story! So yeah, any and all suggestions will be careful read and considered. Oh! And thanks for the reviews once again! I love you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Reinette.**

**Author's Note(s): Hello again! As of right now I'm still not sure where the story is going, but don't worry, I'm thinking about a lot. Other then that, a number of you wanted more Reinette+Eric so here you go. Enjoy!**

**Age 13**

This was the age when Eric Northman and I became friends. It was a few hours after the whole vampire-dying-and-showering-blood-on-me fiasco. Godric was not happy _at_ _all_. I couldn't blame him though, I wasn't happy either. But when he saw that Eric was with me, he froze and said to me, "Reinette. Go get cleaned up. I will speak with you later. Eric...come to my office." I watched as Eric smiled down at me and followed Godric into the other room.

Isabel and Stan were elsewhere, tending to their duties as Godric's lieutenants. With my blood soaked clothes and shoes still on, I got into the shower and started the water. I stood there, under the stream of water, for a few minutes as I watched the blood wash down the drain. Somehow, even though I spent nearly an hour in there, I couldn't get myself to feel clean. After washing my hair and body numerous times I could still see the blood.

Godric never told me the ways a vampire could be killed. Sure, there were movies and books. Stuff about wooden stakes, silver bullets, and cutting off their head, but seeing that man _explode_ in front of me...seeing him decay right before my eyes...I got out of the shower and looked into the mirror. Even though I was perfectly clean, I was still covered in his blood. That man was the first person I ever saw die, vampire _and_ human. Couldn't Eric...I don't know...let him live? I studied a bit about vampire laws and I knew something like what the man had done, forcing his victim against their will and killing them, I knew was punishable by death.

I shut my eyes as tight as I could, willing my brain to forget the images of his death. But even with my eyes closed I could still see him, perfect as day. I went into my bedroom and put on some clothes: a gray shirt and black, silk pj bottoms. I combed my hair, making sure it was parted directly down the middle of my head. After that I walked out and into the hallway. I had to make sure there wasn't anyone in the living room. I wasn't really allowed outside of my room when Godric had guests over.

Godric's office was on the other side of our home. There was no one in the living room. And when I went to the kitchen, it was empty as well. I opened the fridge and moved some of the bags of blood to get a bag of strawberries. We didn't have much food here considering the fact that I was the only one who ate food, but Godric was kind enough to always have everything stocked. When I sat down at the counter in one of the barstools, I opened the bag and began eating.

"Hmm...something smells _sweet_ in here." I dropped the bag in shock and turned around in my chair to find Eric standing in the doorway. The strawberries were strewn across the whole floor. I clutched the front of my shirt where my rapidly beating heart was. "I'm sorry...did I scare you?" He asked sweetly with a smirk on his face. Godric appeared at his side. He looked from Eric to me. I was in a panic as I got down from the chair and started to pick up the strawberries. Suddenly, as I was picking up the fruits, I felt a hand on my back. I jumped and dropped all of the strawberries yet again. I looked to find Godric staring at me in concern. "I think she might be a little traumatized because of tonight, Godric." Eric said smirking.

"N-No I'm fine. I'm just..." I quickly gathered the strawberries and tossed them in the garbage. Godric was watching me strangely as Eric continued to smirk. I looked up at Godric and asked, "What's up?"

"I'm not sure if you and Mr. Northman have been properly introduced-"

"Oh don't worry Godric, I made sure she knew who I was." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"...good." Godric turned to me. "Can you tell me exactly what happened tonight Reinette?"

"I-I was walking home from the library. And...I'm really sorry! I didn't know how late it was! And when I got outside it was already sundown and I was walking as fast as I could! I promise and-"

"Reinette," Godric said soothingly. I stopped. I hadn't noticed the tears that formed in my eyes. Quickly, I wiped them away.

"It was dark. I was walking back home. Then I heard a woman scream from an alley. I only peeked in to see what was happening and if I could do something. There was...there was a man. A vampire. He saw me. I tried running, but-" Godric came up to me and wiped the tears from my eyes. Was I still crying? "B-but then he grabbed me and tried to bite me, but-but Eric killed him. A-And he exploded! All over me!" Godric hugged me tightly and I cried into his shoulder.

"You couldn't have taken the perpetrator elsewhere before killing him?" Godric asked Eric.

"Would you have her bitten first?"

Godric sighed and stroked my hair as I continued to sob. Gently he lifted my head so that his eyes met mine. "Eric will be staying with us for a few days. I hope that is okay with you." I nodded. Godric smiled softly. "Good. You should be off to bed now. You have school in the morning." I nodded again and let go of Godric. I glanced at Eric quickly and then made my way to bed.

--

It was five in the morning when I woke up. I felt as if someone was here in my room with me. I sat up to find Eric sitting in my desk chair. He was looking straight at me. "W-What are you doing here?!" He put his finger to his lips.

"You wouldn't want to wake up Godric, would you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked more calmly.

"Watching."

"Watching?"

"You are very..._intriguing_ Reinette."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Godric _cares_ for you very much. Almost to the point of...well..."

"Well...?"

He smirked. "You're too young for that...since you're in such good graces with Godric, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" I inquired.

"I can glamour your memories of last night away if you take some of my blood into your body."

"_What?_" I hissed. "Why would I take some of your blood?"

"My blood will make you better, faster, stronger...it'll make you like one of us without being a vampire."

"I-I don't think that's a good idea. Godric told me...he told me about what happens when I drink vampire blood."

"And what did he tell you?" Eric asked, smirking.

"That you'll be able to get into my mind. And you'll be able to feel what I feel...I don't, I don't want that. Even if you _do_ take the memories away."

"Godric has taught you well, _little sister_."

"Excuse you, but we are in no way related so please don't call me _little sister_," I said angrily. He smirked again.

"Godric is...a _father_ of sorts to me...he's my maker." This shocked me. Godric _made_ someone into a vampire? Why didn't he ever tell me?

"He turned you into a vampire?" Eric nodded. "But why?"

"I was dying and he saved me."

"_Saved_ you?" I shook my head. "Being turned into a vampire isn't being saved."

"Really? So then what would you call it _little sister_?" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe like...cursed?"

"_Cursed_?"

"Yeah. Everyday I see Godric...he doesn't, he isn't..."

"Isn't _what_?"

"Happy. He's not happy because of what he is." Eric's smirk disappeared.

"He smiles when he's around you," he insisted. I shrugged.

"I think sometimes, when he's alone or he's with his _friends_ he wishes he were somewhere else like...he had a meeting with Stan and Isabel and when he came to see me after, he wasn't happy. He was just..._sad_, downtrodden. I told him about my day. That made him somewhat happier, but yeah. I think sometimes he wishes he were human again or..._dead_." The last word came out in a whisper. I never talked about this with someone before, not even Isabel. I could see it in each passing night, every time I saw him. Godric wasn't happy, he wasn't content with his life. Sometimes, after school, when the sun was still out, I would go down to his room to check that he was still there, sleeping, and that he hadn't _left_.

"I don't believe that," Eric said sternly. He seemed like the non-confrontational type.

All I could do was shrug. "That's what I see." Eric got up from the chair and started pace the room. He stopped and looked at me.

"Why does he care for you so much? You're just a human. From what I've seen you're nothing special," he sneered. Surprisingly I wasn't angry because I knew, deep down, he was just confused. I would be too. I got out of my bed, walked over to him, and placed a hand on his broad shoulder. His face fell. He bowed his head.

"To be honest, I agree with you." I dropped my hand to my side. "I'm nothing special. I could be killed at any second, I can't defend myself. Sometimes I think I'm a burden to him. But...I don't think he had the heart to just leave a baby in a dumpster." Eric's eyes met mine.

--

**Age 16-Present Day**

It was one in the afternoon and I was lying in bed next to Godric, watching him sleep. It was _this_ close. I was _so_ close to losing him. If it had been a few more seconds I would have watched him die. I closed my eyes tightly, not because I wanted to sleep, but because I wanted to forget that I was _this_ close to losing him. Instinctively I took his arm with both of my hands and cuddled in close to his side. I didn't want to let him go. What would my life have been like if I failed and he died? And Eric...that was the first time I've ever seen him that sad. He was always either stoic or smirking and seeing him like that...he may be difficult to get along with, I know this, but I never want him to be sad. He was, I wouldn't say kind, but tolerable to me. Kind of like an older, obnoxious brother. Gently, I reached up with my hand and ran my finger tips across his closed eyes. Sometimes I wondered what he dreamed about, or if he dreamed at all.

I couldn't get back to sleep, not for the life of me, but I wanted to get some air. I changed out of my pjs and into some jeans and a t-shirt. When I quietly closed the bedroom door behind me, I kind of jumped when I saw Eric sitting by the fireplace looking stoic. "Eric?" I whispered. He didn't acknowledge my presence, not even when I sat down next to him. He still had the blood stains of his tears down his cheeks. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't understand," he said lowly.

"I don't either." I rested my head on his shoulder. "You should be asleep, shouldn't you? I know what happens when you don't."

"I don't think I can sleep right now." I sighed, understanding him. We were both troubled by Godric's confession. "You didn't know, did you?" I shook my head. "He is not the same from when he first created me."

"He isn't?" I asked out of pure curiosity. Godric had always been vague with me about his past. He never wanted to talk about it.

"Definitely not." I knew he didn't want to speak more on the matter.

"When are you going back home, to Bon whatever it was," I asked, changing the subject.

"Soon."

"How's that..._club_ of yours." He looked over at me and smirked.

"You know, you should come visit _little sister_. I'm sure everyone there would just _love_ you." I lifted a brow.

"No thanks. I'm sure Godric wouldn't want me there and besides I'm not old enough."

"You're never too young to be a vampire," he said, smirking yet again. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to be a vampire, no matter how much I beg," I said, standing up from my seat and leaning up against the fireplace. He looked up at me.

"I take it Godric doesn't want you to become one."

"He doesn't."

"Do _you_ want to be a vampire?"

I shrugged. "It's not like I have a choice."

"I think you do."

"Do you honestly think Godric will _let_ me become one? He hates being one himself so why would he want me to be one as well?"

"You have the right mindset to be one."

"How so?"

"Quick-witted and cunning. Besides, you're also _very_ beautiful." I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Stop, I'm none of those things."

"Oh, really? Why do you think Godric _likes_ you so much?"

"Shut up. Arg, you're so infuriating," I snarled. He continued to smirk and then looked at me up and down.

"Going somewhere?"

"I need to breathe. Sometimes it gets so _stuffy_ around vampires." Eric laughed.

"Be back by night fall then _little sister_. Wouldn't want what happened three years ago to happen again." I punched his shoulder and left out the front door of the suite.

--

**Thanks for reading and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note(s): I know it's been a long time, but seeing Godric again on True Blood made me want to write this again so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Reinette.**

It was warm in the Dallas sun. I couldn't help, but smile even after all that had happened. Stan was dead, Godric and I were in love, and no school today...but that lingering thought of this morning still plagued me like a cancer: growing, inside of me, slowly eating away at my body. Godric. I stopped into a café and sat down at the only empty booth in the corner of the room. A waitress came to me and I ordered coffee. Tuning out everyone else's voices, I didn't notice when a boy, maybe around my age, sat down across from me.

I jumped a little when he said, "Hello." I looked around as if checking to make sure he was actually talking to _me_. He didn't look like anyone from my school. I thought that maybe he was from another school or something.

"Um...I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you sitting here?" And really, I wasn't trying to be rude. It's just people instinctively know that I'm weird so they stay away, no one ever comes up to me unless they want to hurt me. He smiled.

"I'm not a stalker or anything, its just...I saw you through the window," he said as he nodded to large window next to us. "And you looked kinda sad and...like I said I'm not a stalker or anything it's just...I'm sorry," he laughed and shook his head. "I'm Evan Godwin." He held out his hand. I took it gently in mine and shook it.

"I'm Reinette Godfrey-"

"Godfrey...? Wait...do you go to Greenhill School?" I nodded slowly. He smiled.

"Why?"

"My mom works there. She's an English teacher."

"Oh...oh wait, I think I know your mom. I had her for ninth grade English," I said, smiling.

"She talks about you sometimes."

"She does?" I asked, astounded. Was I really that noticeable as a student? I always thought I just kind of blended in.

"You wrote a paper on, what was it? Oh, you wrote a paper on 'Romeo and Juliet.' Mom was raving about it for days." I blushed and looked down.

"I-It was nothing, really. I mean, I've read it so many times before..."

"Yeah, but sometimes I help her out with grading, and when we had finished grading all the other papers on 'Romeo and Juliet' yours just...stood out." I blinked a few times and looked up at him just as the waitress came back with my coffee.

"Oh...hi Ev," the waitress said as she smiled at the boy in front of me. She couldn't be more than thirty. "The usual?"

"Yeah Alice." He smiled back and then Alice left. Evan looked down at my coffee. "You know-"

"Yes, I know, it strips the calcium from your bones and everything. Don't need to tell me twice," I replied as I took a sip from the mug. He laughed. "You don't go to Greenhill as well, do you?" I never saw him at school before, or maybe I just wasn't looking.

"Nah, I mean I use to. I kinda...got kicked out in the middle of ninth grade." I raised my brows.

"For what?"

"Do you remember that sophomore that killed himself two years ago?" I nodded. Everyone couldn't stop talking about him for a week. They said he killed himself by jumping off the roof of the school one night because Kelly Winslow, the head cheerleader, wouldn't go out with him. He was labeled as a geek since he was a Mathlete as well being in the band.

"Yeah..." And then I got suspicious. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No! No...a week before that happened. I saw him getting beat up by Kelly Winslow's boyfriend Hank Shaw, and some of his friends. I tried to stop them..."

"Wait...you were the one that broke his nose, weren't you?" He nodded.

"Man, he was an asshole. Well since Shaw's dad was on the board of Directors for the district, he had me expelled. Mom nearly lost her job too, but luckily they were kinder on her."

"Hmmm...," I said as I sipped my coffee. Alice came back with hot chocolate and a blue berry muffin.

"Thanks Alice," he said.

"No prob Ev." She then went back to tending to the other customers. I watched him carefully as he sipped his chocolate and took a bite from his muffin.

"So can I ask why you're not in school right now? Albeit you only have two hours left, but still." I shrugged.

"Stuff happens." He nodded along. "Where do you go to school now?"

"Grand Prairie. I ditched math. The teacher's kind of a bitch."

"Mmm, I know what you mean." We sat there for a few minutes drinking our beverages.

"So...," he said, speaking up all of a sudden. "Where are you going after this?" I shrugged.

"I'm probably going to walk around for an hour or two and then head back to the hotel."

"Hotel?" He asked. I blushed again. Should I tell him I'm staying in the Camilla? Would he leave if I do?

"Yeah. Something happened at my house so I'm staying at...at the _Camilla_." He raised a brow.

"The _Camilla_? You mean that vampire hotel?" I nodded. His eyes widened, but he quickly regained his composure. "Why are you staying there?"

"Um..." Crap. I got myself into a corner. "Um...it's-it's kinda complicated." He nodded.

"I see, well-"

"Wait! Don't leave!" He looked at me confused.

"I wasn't going to leave."

"R-Really?" I asked. I didn't even know why I told him not to leave. He smirked at me.

"Yes, really. I'm not one of those _Fellowship of the Sun_ idiots who strap bombs to themselves and blow up a couple of vamps." I blinked a few times and blushed. He was referring to the incident that happened at my home.

"Yeah. That was...that was crazy, right?" I said, trying to play it cool. He cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"People do crazy things for the things they love." I nodded knowing all too well.

For the next thirty minutes we quietly finished our drinks. "Still planning on walking around?" I nodded.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Don't mind at all," I replied, smiling. He smiled back. He placed a twenty even though I protested and said I would pay for my own drink.

He only said, "Don't worry about it." We exited the café and walked around Downtown Dallas. I learned a few more things about Evan like how his dad died in Iraq near the beginning of the war and how he had a little sister named Serafina. I told him I was adopted when I was baby and that I planned on going to Stanford when I'm done with high school. He told me he wanted to go to New York University Tisch School of the Arts and study music. Evan also told me that he knew who I was back when he was still at Greenhill. He said he recognized me as the girl who always wore the red ribbons in her hair. I didn't wear them anymore, of course, because some of the other students would walk past me, rip them out of my hair and throw them on the ground. Then they would call me a baby and would tell me to go back to preschool.

"So you want to study music, right?" I asked. He nodded as we sat on a park bench around four in the after noon. Evan was doodling something in his notebook that he had in his pocket. "Do you play something?"

"A couple of instruments. A little bit of everything."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "Like what?" He smiled.

"Um...guitar, bass, drums...a little bit of the sax. I used to play violin when I was younger, but I always thought the violin was kind of... for sissies." I knitted my brows together and cocked my head to the side.

"_Sissies_?" And then he started to laugh.

"Don't worry. I know you play violin. I watched you perform at one of Greenhill's recitals back in ninth grade." I narrowed my eyes, but soon smiled. It was so easy to talk with Evan, unlike Godric. With Godric, I had to explain everything because he just didn't get it.

We stayed for a couple more hours in the park, but soon the sun was setting. Sadly I looked at the golden horizon. Half of me didn't want this to end, the other half wanted to go home to Godric. "Hey, Rei?" Evan waved his hand in front of my face to get me out of this trance.

"The sun's setting," I said nonchalantly. He, too, looked at the sinking sun.

"Yeah. Hey, so do you maybe wanna get dinner or..." I looked over at him. It was twilight and half his face was hidden in shadow.

"I have a boyfriend," I told him. It was only for a second, but I was sure I saw his face fall just a bit. He quickly recovered with a smile.

"That's cool. I have a girlfriend." Somehow...I knew he was lying. "Doesn't mean we can't have dinner together, right?" He took a hold of my hand to try and pull me off the bench, but as he stood in front of me, blocking the sun, I looked up from my seat.

"I should really get back."

"To that _hotel_, right?" It came out so _mean_.

"Tomorrow: Saturday. How does that sound? Breakfast, lunch, maybe even brunch. Just not...not dinner." He let go of my hand, but that same smile from before came back.

"Sure." I tried to smile too, but I wasn't good at lying. I got up and we exited the park side by side. Soon we were on the block where the _Camilla_ stood. The sun was gone now, replaced by the bright face of the moon. "You should go home now. I don't want you to-"

"To get hurt?" He said.

"You never know." I turned to the entrance of the hotel.

"Wait!" I turned around and Evan came up to me. "Lunch tomorrow, at the café." I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good...bye Ev." To my surprise he hugged me, tightly. At first I was stunned, but slowly I wrapped my arms around him. I hadn't noticed that I had closed my eyes so when I opened them a small mark on Evan's neck caught my attention.

"Bye Rei." And then he let go of me.

When I opened the front door of our suite, I found Godric sitting on the couch with the television going. I laughed a little. Godric didn't get television at all. I was amazed at the fact that it was on. When I laughed, Godric turned to the side and looked over at me. "Reinette." I smiled softly, took off my shoes, and sat down beside him cuddling in close. He took in my scent. Would he be able to smell Evan? Arg! Why am I so paranoid, it wasn't like I cheated on Godric.

"What is it?" I asked, after he stopped smelling me.

"It's true."

"What is?" Godric smiled gently.

"I can smell the sunlight in your hair." He took in my scent again and I closed my eyes.

"Godric," I whispered against his chest.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you give yourself up to the Fellowship? And no crap about 'one of you eventually being taken by them.'" He stared down at me.

"I take it you were listening."

"Of course I was!" He closed his eyes, as if welling for this conversation to blow over as if it never happened.

"I am very old Reinette-"

"Yeah, I know. Get on with it," I said rudely. He wasn't angry at my attitude. I think he knew that I had every right to act this way.

"I'm tired. I have lived this long life and nothing came from it. Not good at least." His eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"...you don't get it, do you? _I thought I would never see you again_. I thought I would never get to tell you how much I love you or how I want to spend the rest of my life with you or how I wanted all my days and nights to start and end with you or how-" He gently pressed his fingers to my lips to stop them from moving so rapidly. I closed my eyes and felt tears leak out from between my eye lids.

"You never use to shed so many tears."

"That's because I have a lot of things to cry about now." I opened my eyes and through my blurred vision I saw how sad Godric was. I leaned in and kissed his forehead, both his eyelids, the tip of his nose, and then finally his lips.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "For all the pain I have caused, to you especially."

"What's done is done. You're here now, with me and that's all that matters." I rested my head on his shoulder and he took the remote to turn off the television. When he did, the room was comfortably quiet.

"What did you do today?" I bit the insides of my cheeks.

"I went this café. Then I walked around and then I went to the park for a few hours." I think he could smell the lie I just told, he didn't let on though as he stood up.

"I have to attend a meeting with Isabel. To discuss matters." I nodded. I knew since I was little how important these _meetings._ "I will be back soon. Please, do not leave the suite." I nodded again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So this is going to be my last one till next week. Enjoy and review! **

**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I wasn't sure if anyone would come back to reading this story, but the reviews have really made me feel as if I should really continue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Reinette. **

Godric left for the meeting at eight in the evening and it was already midnight. Slightly worried, I tried calling Isabel's cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. I was always able to get through to her, but this was the first time she didn't pick up. I paced the living room of the suite a bit, thinking of what they could be discussing. Godric wasn't sheriff. He didn't have vampires to watch over anymore. It was Isabel's job now.

There was a knock on the door. For a second I debated whether I should answer it or not, but I decided to. Looking through the peephole it was Eric. I opened the door and he strode in like he always did. "I suppose Godric is still at the meeting," were his first words.

"Yup." I plopped down on the couch and turned on the television.

He stood behind the couch. "I've come to say good-bye." I turned my head to face him.

"You're going back to Bon-whatever-it-was?" He nodded. I stood up, walked around the couch and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest.

"Even though you can be intolerable at times, I'm glad you came..._big brother._" Slowly I felt his arms wrap around me.

"You better take care of Godric for me. If he tries anything like he just did with the Fellowship, it's your head on a platter." Even though it might have seemed extreme for him to say something like that to me, especially the part about my head on a platter, I knew it was an empty threat. He cared about Godric so much. So much so that he was willing to die with him on the roof. That was all.

Eric and Godric's relationship always confused me. At times it seemed like Godric was Eric's father, scolding him as if he were a child. Other times they were like brothers, laughing and talking with each other, and sometimes Eric was the father and Godric was the son. Godric never told me anything about his past. He always said it wasn't something he wanted me to know because of the type of things he did. But sometimes Isabel and Eric would slip and they would reveal those things, terrible things that Godric did to humans and vampires alike.

**Age 14**

This was the age when I found out the depth of Godric's villainy. All my life, Godric had been this benevolent person. The fact that he was a vampire didn't deter my image of him. In fact I think it added to it. He was centuries old, millenniums even. That still blew my mind when I thought about all the things he witnessed. All the people that were alive when he was on Earth. For God's sake he could've even met Shakespeare! And Jane Austen, Vincent Van Gogh, Abraham Lincoln...the list could go on and on. He was alive during the Civil War and the beheading of Marie Antoinette. He was there when Jesus was alive.

Knowing all this, it's a wonder he didn't have any hatred towards humanity. The Holocaust, the Armenian genocide...even today with what was happening in Uganda, wasn't he disgusted by humans? He was a vampire, sure. He drank blood. He had animalistic instincts. But humans have done so much worse in the past. "_Little sister_." I turned my head. I was sitting, cross-legged with my back to the sliding door, on the lawn in the back yard. It was night, of course, since the person behind me was Eric. It was a year after the whole vampire-dying-and-showering-blood-on-me fiasco and just before the Winter Ball where I was almost raped. Seeing Eric made me relive the former's horrible few minutes over again.

I had a telescope on a foot-high tri-pod in front of me and I had been looking through it at the night sky, a gift from Isabel since she saw that I was reading books on planets and stars. "Oh. _You're_ here again," I said as I rolled my eyes and turned back to my telescope. Feeling Eric come to stand behind me, I lifted my head a little and said, "I'm busy."

"I didn't know Godric taught you to be rude."

"He didn't teach me to be rude. It's your _presence_ that's making me this way."

"It's funny. It's seems that since we've met, you're becoming more like _me._"

"Go away. Don't you have important vampire business to attend to? I swear I think you're here just to torment me."

"Maybe...maybe not. At the moment I have nothing to do seeing as Godric is busy for the time being."

"Yeah...meetings on vampires coming out."

"What's your take on the matter?" He asked. I turned to find him sitting beside me.

"I don't know...to be honest, I don't think it's such a good idea. But Godric and Isabel are eating it up. Even Stan likes the idea and he hates everything."

"I see." His face was expressionless. If there was one thing Eric was good at it was hiding his emotions. But if he even had emotions was a different matter.

"Vampires existed without needing to be out in the open for millenniums. Why not a millennium more?"

"It seems that some are tired of being closeted."

"A bunch of pussies if you ask me."

Eric laughed softly next to me. "You fit into this family perfectly." I turned my head away from my telescope to look at Eric. Eric's cold eyes were staring down at me, but it didn't deter my spirit.

"So Godric's like your dad, right? Like he made you into a vampire?"

"Yes."

"So those first few months...years, it was just you two, just traveling?"

"Yes."

"Where did you two go?"

"Everywhere."

"Be serious," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I am. Name a place and time and we were there."

"Fine...well since I'm learning about World War II, what can you tell me about the Nazis?"

"Imbeciles." I rolled my eyes again.

"Well I know _that_. But I mean did you meet Hitler? Were you on _his_ side?" I whispered the last question.

"We dressed as Schutzstaffel if that's your question." My eyes widened.

"You were a _Nazi_?"

"We _dressed _as one. We had other plans. Donning their uniform was only for our gain and no one else's."

"Ok, fine. Why did you dress up as them?"

"We needed information."

"On what?" I demanded.

"Something trivial at the time." I knew he was lying, but I let it go.

"What was he like? Godric, I mean. What was he like back then?"

"He definitely was not the person he is today."

"What do you mean?" His eyes flashed for just a second it seemed as if it never happened at all.

"He said to me, after I gave my blood to a-"

"A what?"

"A _woman_. After, he said that our blood was sacred...he scolded me. 'A vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions. He dominates them.' I felt like a child, but he was right."

"He...he _said _that?" It wasn't something Godric would say, but then again I didn't know him like Eric did. "So let me get this straight: You two dressed up as Nazis, probably terrorized some poor woman-"

"Godric killed her." That stopped me dead.

"And he trained you to be a robot."

"It was necessary."

"No it wasn't," I countered.

"You're a human. You can't begin to understand."

"I've been around vampires all my life. I know I don't have anything on your hundreds of years of existence, but I think I can tell between what's right and what's not."

I got up and patted down my clothes to get rid of grass. Eric was already at the sliding door, waiting for me to enter. I walked through and went over to the fridge. There were bags of bloods which I moved in order to get some cherries.

"If you're a robot and _obviously_ don't need emotions, then why are you nice to me?"

"I'm not nice." He was standing in front of the sink built into the island in the kitchen. I was sitting in front of him on the other side of the island on a bar stool eating my cherries and spitting out the seeds in the sink.

"You saved me," I pointed out.

"I only saved you because Godric would have been _very_ upset if you died."

"So you care about Godric then."

"I..." I smirked. I caught him.

"You're like the jocks at my new school. They're like robots too. The only time when you actually see some emotion is when they're beating some poor kid up or when they score a touchdown. It's okay if you care about Godric. I know _I_ care about Godric."

"May I ask a question?"

"Shoot." I walked around, placed the bag of cherries back into the fridge, and went back to sitting in front of Eric.

"Why aren't you frightened of me? I murdered hundreds of people. In cold blood. If it weren't for Godric, I could rip you to shreds if I wanted to." His eyes pensively bore into mine, but I didn't stand down.

"Because you care about Godric. You care enough for him that you're willing to put up with me. And then you killed that vampire that attacked me. I know enough about vampire law to know that that is a huge offense. But you still killed him. And I know...that maybe you didn't kill him just to save me, but you killed him because you knew Godric would be devastated if I died. And let's face it, seeing Godric sad is like watching a puppy cry...if puppies could cry anyways-"

Suddenly Eric was in front of me, breathing heavily. His face was only a few inches from mine. "You don't know _anything _about me. How dare you judge me in such a way. If Godric still had the same mindset he did fifty years ago, you would be dead and I would not have to tolerate you, you insufferable little bitch. One day Godric is going to turn on you. You don't know him like I do. You're just a pet to him. Once he's done with you, you'll be nothing. You _are_ nothing."

"_Eric_." We both turned to the door that connected the kitchen with the foyer. Godric was standing there. It was then that I noticed the tears that were streaming down my face. I sobbed. Hatred filled up every inch of my body. With my fists I started to beat Eric's chest as hard as I could. He didn't even budge. "_Reinette_."

"I hate you!" I shouted. He was completely still. Godric grabbed both my wrist from behind.

"Go to your room, Reinette," he said soothingly, but I was still so angry. I turned and pushed him. He didn't budge either and I ran to my bedroom, but not before shouting, "You're all monsters!"

* * *

I felt someone sit down on the edge of my bedroom as I cried into my pillow. "Oh my baby girl," Isabel said sadly. She placed her hand on my back.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed into my pillow. Immediately she retracted her hand.

"Eric did not mean to-"

"Yes he did! He's a monster! He told me what Godric did. You probably did the same!' I lifted my head from my pillow and looked at her with rage. She was surprised. I could tell. I had never been this mad before.

"Godric is not like that anymore-"

"Then what about what Eric said? About Godric treating me like a puppy."

"Godric does not see you as a puppy, my love."

"Oh yeah? Then what does he see me as?"

"A girl...a girl he loves _very_ much."

"Then what about what Eric said-"

"Forget what Eric said. He was just angry, my love." I looked as her as my anger began to wane. I always felt like I belonged here with Godric and Isabel. But at the moment I felt like an outsider. I was not a vampire. The same rules didn't apply to me. At the moment I felt like a burden on the two of them.

"You'll still love me? Even when I'm old and wrinkly and you're still the same?" She nodded, smiling softly.

"Always, my love." I buried my face in my pillow again.

"Can you please leave? I want to be alone." I heard her sigh and in a second she was gone, the door closing quietly behind her.

I was so confused. I couldn't help but believe Eric. He had known Godric way longer than I'll ever be able to. Those two knew everything about each other. This was one of the few moments in my life I wished I was normal with a human mom and dad and maybe a sister or brother. No vampires, no blood, no more feeling like a freak. I kept wishing and wishing for a home that didn't exist for me.

There was a knock on my door. I didn't say or do anything. Whoever knocked opened the door and walked in. "I'm sorry about what I said." It was Eric.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out...Now." I was in no mood for vampires, especially this asshole.

"I'm sorry Reinette."

I lifted my head in anger and turned to look at him. "Don't come in here because Godric made you. I get it. You hate me. Move on."

"Godric didn't make me." I could hear the sincerity in his voice. But I could also hear the anger in saying this. He was proud. Too proud. "I'm sorry. What has happened between the time he made me and when he settled here is in the past and should be forgotten..." He bowed his head. "I'm jealous." I stared at him, shocked. "You have a life here with him that I envy."

"You're kidding, right?" I asked honestly.

"No. I am not."

**Present Day**

I slid into the booth, sitting on the opposite side of Evan. He looked up from his book in surprise. "Woah, I didn't hear you come in."

I smiled. "So what shall we eat?" He handed me a menu and I looked through it.

I ordered a cheeseburger and he ordered a chicken sandwich. While we waited for our food he asked, "So how was your night at the _Camilla_?"

"Fine, whatever." I shrugged. I didn't really want to talk about it. Godric didn't get in until a few hours before dawn. Eric stayed till then just to say goodbye. There were only a few hours left till sunrise so it was a hasty goodbye and he left. By that time I was already sleeping and had been for a few good hours. When I woke up around noon Godric was sleeping soundly beside me.

"Hey, Rei...wanna go on a hike with me after this?"

**Please rate and review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This one is a bit short, but I promise you an exciting next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway and I look forward to your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and characters that are not in True Blood.**

**

* * *

**

**Age 13**

I woke up at five-thirty in the morning. After Eric apologized the night before, he talked with Godric and left back to Bon-whatever-it-was so that he wouldn't be caught in the sunlight. I took a short shower and got dressed for school. The house was quiet even though it was still dark outside. I never saw a vampire go out in the daylight, but I knew what would happen. Isabel told me. Vampires get roasted in the sunlight, literally.

"Reinette." I turned around in my chair to find Godric standing behind me. I turned back to my bowl of cereal. He sat down opposite me at the dining table. I didn't look up. "We have to talk."

"I was stupid. It's okay. I understand," I said quickly. Getting up, I practically ran over to the sink and washed my empty bowl and spoon.

"Reinette-" Godric was at my side in a heartbeat. I placed the bowl and spoon on the drying rack and walked into the living room. "Reinette, please don't run from me." Before I could reach my bedroom door Godric was in front of me, holding onto my wrist. I was looking at his knees. I couldn't face him.

"Please Godric. I know what you're going to say. You're going to say 'It's all in the past. I'm not like that anymore' and I know that. I do, really." I tried to sidestep him, but he was too fast.

"Reinette. We _must_ talk about this." I sighed. He was right, maybe, but there wasn't really anything I could do.

"Is it true what Eric said?" I finally looked up at him and his eyes were like storm clouds that were slowly gathering more clouds.

"Yes...if you feel uncomfortable living here, I can arrange for you to stay somewhere else."

I shook my head slowly as he said this. "I don't want that. I would never want that. I like it here. I _love_ it here. This is my home too, ya know."

"I know. I know this is your home. And I know I have not been honest with you. I know I keep many things from you about my past because I fear of the judgment you will bestow upon me-"

"Then why won't you tell me anything?" I demanded. "I'll love you just the same."

"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me." He sighed. "I am afraid you will hate me for saying this, but I believe it will be best when you are older-"

"I'm thirteen already! I go to high school! I _am_ older!" I exclaimed.

"Please Reinette, I promise I will tell you everything when I deem the moment to be right." I sigh exasperated.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" He let go of my wrist and with his finger traced an "x" over his heart. "Also...you promise that you'll never get rid of me? Even when you get tired of me?" He crossed his heart again.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Hey Ev? I'm really tired. Can we stop for a sec?" I sat down on a boulder as Evan turned around, not letting go of my hand. In fact, he had a death-grip on it as if at any second I would run away.

"Come on Rei. Only a few more minutes and we'll be there." Evan had promised me a surprise. I was skeptical at first but he seemed so sure of himself.

"Can I please rest just a minute? We've been hiking for like thirty minutes without a break." Evan sighed and turned his back to me. Under his breath I swear I heard him say, "Damn humans."

"What did you say?" I asked. He turned around.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He gripped my hand tighter.

Once I caught my breath, he immediately pulled me on my feet and we were walking again. I should have been scared. I should have tried to get away, but at the time all I could think was how nice it was to spend time with a human being and not a vampire. I love Godric. There was no doubt in my mind about him. When I was younger there were many doubts. Doubts as to whether my "special" upbringing would make me turn out not as sane as other children. Doubt about whether I would be able to function in society. Human society and not vampire society because, God forbid, I should ever associate myself with vampires even though I was raised by them. Sometimes I felt like Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty. I was taken away from my real parents when I was a baby and was raised, not necessarily by three jolly fairy godmothers but, by a vampire who looked like a sixteen year-old boy and another vampire who looked like a thirty yeah-old woman.

Godric didn't always tell me the truth. The truth about him and his past before me. The truth about what was really out there in the world. Truth that I couldn't find in books or the internet or any other source of information. I would tell him that sometimes, that he didn't always tell me the truth. He always replied, "If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me."

There was a great deal of trust between us and not just because he saved me as a baby, but because of things he did continually throughout my life. I was the only one he trusted with his feelings, with his thoughts. I trusted him with my life and everything in it.

But like a fish too big for its bowl, I wanted out. Godric didn't trust me enough to let me out at night. He didn't trust me enough to let me have the freedom any teenager craved. What was so wrong about trying to socialize with people I didn't know? Not all of them were wolves like in Little Red Riding Hood. What was so wrong about answering the front door? Not all of them were like the evil queen in Snow White baiting young girls with shiny apples. I wasn't stupid. I knew right from wrong. I knew what the easy choice was and what the right choice was.

And so here I was, going into a deep forest with a boy I had only known for two days. This wasn't the easy choice. The easy choice would have been to stay at the Camilla. This wasn't the wrong choice either. The wrong choice would have been to blow Evan off. I was a nice person and nice people don't blow people off. But I was wrong on both accounts. This _was_ the easy choice because Godric was asleep and he wouldn't suspect a thing when he wakes up and finds me next to him. This _was_ the wrong choice because I didn't know a thing about Evan unlike the way I knew a lot of things about Godric.

"Hey Rei." I turned around expecting Evan to be standing there. But he wasn't. We were in a clearing in the middle of this deep forest. I turned around again and found myself alone. It was at that moment I realized my mistake. I should have stayed at the Camilla. I should have been with Godric. I didn't see Evan with the rag soaked in chloroform until it was too late.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and characters that are not in True Blood.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to pitch black. I didn't know whether it was night or day. There wasn't a window in the room I was in. Still a bit dizzy, I got my bearings straight. My hands were tied behind my back and my ankles were tied together in front of me. I was on my side and it took me quite a bit of time to get into a sitting position.

Fear set in. No one knew where I was. No one knew who I had been with. For all anyone knew I just dropped off the face of the Earth.

I felt stupid. I should have known better. Evan was the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood. Disguised as someone who I thought I could trust, but the difference was that no one was going to save me. Suddenly a bright light came from the left side of the dark room.

"Hey Ev! She's awake!" In the middle of the light stood a dark figure. And then it was joined by another dark figure. My eyes adjusted. Evan was standing in the doorway with a boy around our age.

"Thanks Wren. Go back to Alph." The boy walked away. Evan flicked the light switch and the hanging light bulb above me illuminated the room. It was then that I noticed how tattered everything was. The walls had shredded grimy floral wallpaper peeling off. The wooden floors beneath me had shoeprints as well as what I expected to be dog prints. In the corner furthest away from the door was a ragged mattress.

"Evan?" I looked up at him completely afraid.

He walked over behind me and undid the ropes. Then he unbound my ankles. I rubbed my wrist with my hand. "Evan?" He wouldn't look up at me or even acknowledge the fact that I was awake. "Evan, why-"

"Shut up." He finally looked at me and our eyes locked. I nearly screamed when I saw that his eyes were red. It only happened for a split-second, but I saw it, plain as day.

"What are you?" I asked. He definitely wasn't human and he wasn't a vampire either.

"Jesus, does that dumb vampire you're with teach you anything?" I raised my hand to slap him, but before I came within an inch of his face, he caught my wrist with surprising agility and strength. He was gripping tight.

"Stop! That hurts!" He immediately let go as if my skin was fire...or if he was afraid he would hurt me. "I don't understand. What is all this? What are you?"

He knelt down in front of me on one knee. "You honestly don't know?" I shook my head. He laughed as if I was some child who didn't know any better. "Come on. You're fucking with me, right?"

"Well sorry we can't all be as smart as you," I said sarcastically. He rolled him eyes.

"I'm a werewolf." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Okay sure and I'm a fairy." Suddenly he gripped my neck with his hand and I began to choke. "St-st-stop-"

"Evan, let her go." A tall and burly man stood in the doorway. He was wearing a red flannel shirt and tight jeans with biker boots. Evan immediately stood up. He was quivering in fear. "She's not to be harmed...at least not at first...go get her something to eat." Evan left. The man closed the door behind him and he walked over to kneel in front of me. "I hope your journey here was pleasant." He smiled showing off yellow teeth.

"Well I can't really say since I was unconscious for all of it," I replied angrily. "What do you want from me? I'm nothing special."

"Well see, that's where you're wrong little one. You belong to the Sheriff of Area 9. And I hear that he's very fond of his little _pet_." I narrowed my eyes.

"So what? You have me hostage for ransom? Very _original_." He laughed, but it sounded almost like a growl.

"Not just for ransom little one. I plan on taking Area 9 for myself and my pack."

"You're honestly werewolves?" I asked.

"Yup. I can't believe your vampire daddy didn't tell you we existed."

"He's _not_ my daddy."

He laughed again. "Think about this: if there are vampires in the world, why not werewolves? Why not shapeshifters? Ghosts? Fairies? It's a big place out there little one. That means you gotta think big." He tapped his temple with his index finger. "I know this ain't like your big ass mansion you got on the good side of town, but I hope you enjoy your stay here." He stood up just as Evan returned with a ham and cheese sandwich on a paper plate and a glass of water. "I can trust you to not let her die of starvation, right?" Evan nodded and the man walked away, but just before going down the hall, he poked his head into the room. "By the way, the name's Alph." And he left.

"How _could_ you?" I whispered to Evan as he placed the plate and glass next to me as I continued to rub my wrists. "You were lying to me the entire time, weren't you? About your mom and Greenhill and seeing me-"

"It wasn't a lie."

"I thought you were nice." He gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"It was all an act, what can I say?" He smirked. I had to hold myself back from crying.

"What time is it?" He looked down at his watch.

"Midnight...well I should go. I'll be back in the morning." He left out the door, closed it behind him, and locked it.

Shakily I stood up and the tears began to fall. I had to tell myself over and over that Godric would find me, but I couldn't help but doubt my own words.

* * *

I woke up with a start to find a pair of scissors in front of my eyes. I screamed. "Whoa Wren! Hold her down! We can't cut her!" Evan shouted as Wren immediately wrapped his arms around me from behind me. He pinned me against his chest.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

Evan brought the scissors up to my face and he snipped a lock of my hair off. "We're going to send this to your vampire so he knows we mean business, got it?" Wren let go of me and I dropped to the floor. Just as they were leaving my room, Evan turned around and said, "You better hope he agrees to our demands or it's going to be a finger next time."

* * *

Godric slowly opened the letter. He could smell the scent of Reinette's hair even through the perfume soaked envelope. "What does it say?" Isabel demanded. He unfolded the letter and a lock of Reinette's dark brown hair fell out onto Godric's lap. He picked it up held it tightly in his hand, his knuckles becoming even whiter than his usual white skin.

"It says, 'We have your girl. If you want her alive meet one of my pack at the Lupin Bar at midnight.'" He looked up at Isabel. "The letter says they want me to come alone."

"I'm coming, Godric-" Isabel stood up from the chair. They were sitting in the living room of Godric and Reinette's suite at the Camilla.

"No, Isabel. If you come they will know and they will harm her."

"You know very well _they_ will not come alone. You cannot fight against a pack of werewolves, Godric. You'll die. Besides what do they want with you anyways? Vamps as well as weres across Texas know you are not sheriff anymore."

"Well, I suppose I will learn what they want, tonight."

"They completely doused the letter with perfume," Isabel said as she took the paper from Godric's hand. "We won't know their scent." She sat back down in her chair. "No one will help us. They do not care for a vampire's human...we can always call Eric."

"No, we do not need his assistance. I will be fine."

Isabel stood up and paced the room, voicing out plans. Godric sat on the couch with his elbows on my knees and his folded hands under his chin. He knew very well he could die tonight, but that didn't matter. All his thoughts were focused on Reinette.

* * *

Wren and Evan sat at a small round table in the busy pub. They stuck out like sore thumbs. Most, if not all, the weres who go to the pub were big, burly men. Wren and Evan on the other hand looked like high school students. "Dude, I heard you can kill a vamp by fire," Wren said to Evan.

"Well duh. Remember what Alph said? Stakes, fire, and decapitation. The only three ways to kill them." Evan mindlessly touched the stake hidden tucked into the back of his jeans.

"Oh right," Wren nodded.

The immense chatter coming from all the other weres quickly quieted down as Godric entered the pub. The vampire strode in. Wren and Evan nervously stood up and the rest of the weres watched the three. "Ahhh, I think you're looking for us," Wren said. Evan stomped on his foot. Wren flinched.

Godric walked over and sat down across from them. "I believe we have business to discuss."

"Ahh, yeah." Evan sat down followed by Wren. "Our pack leader, Alph, wants Area 9. And you can get it for him."

"And what do I get in exchange for handing over Area 9 to your leader?"

"You get your human back," Evan answered detached.

"Unharmed and intact?" They both nodded. "How do I know she's not already dead?"

"You wanna see her?"

"Yes."

"You came alone, right?" Wren asked.

"Yes, you have my word." Wren and Evan looked at each other. Evan nodded.

* * *

"Reinette!" I turned around and found Godric standing in the doorway of my room. I thought at first I was dreaming again, but he took a step forward. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh God, I thought I'd never see you again!" I looked at his face with tears in my eyes.

"Well, isn't this touching?" Alph stood in the doorway with Wren and Evan flanking him.

"You know just as well as I do that I am no longer sheriff and cannot hand over Area 9, so why have you called me here?" Godric demanded as he stood in front of Reinette, shielding her from them.

"Because I'm going to finish what that damn Fellowship couldn't do." As quick as lightening Alpha jumped and wrapped a heavy silver chain around Godric's neck. Godric yelled in pain as he fell to the floor, taking me with him.

"Godric!" I screamed. He withered around the floor in pain as Alph locked the chain tightly around his neck with a silver lock. "Stop!" I beat him as hard as I could with my fists, but it was if he was made of stone. After he was done, he looked over at me and in one motion he flung me against the wall. I hit the back of my head hard and fell to the floor.

"Reinette..." Godric choked out as he turned to look at me.

"See you at dawn kiddies," Alph said. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

I crawled over to Godric and held his face in my hands. "G-Godic?" My vision was blurry with tears. My head felt like it was splitting in two.

"I'm so sorry Reinette." Weakly, he lifted his hand to my face. I closed my eyes, feeling his touch.

"I'll get you out of here," I said as I opened my eyes and looked at him. All I kept thinking was this is the last time I'll ever see him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
